


Day 86

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [86]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an almost Johnlock scene....sighhhhh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 86

"Spare change? Any spare change?"

"Alex Woodbridge didn’t know anything special about art."

"And?"

"And..."

Damn it, why can't he just at least pretend he's listening to me.

"Is that it? No habits, hobbies, personality?"

"No, give us a chance! He was an amateur astronomer."

"Hold that cab."

"Spare change, sir?"

"Don't mind if I do."

"Can you wait here?"

 

VAUXHALL ARCHES

 

"Fortunately, I haven’t been idle."

Damn it...

"Come on.:

 

"Beautiful, isn’t it?"

What? No. Don't get all human on me now..damn...which is more beautiful, him or the...fuck.

"I thought you didn’t care about things like that."

"Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate it."

Damnnnn...focus...tell him...

"Alex Woodbridge had a message on the answerphone at his flat – a Professor Cairns?"

"This way-"

Great...

"Nice...nice part of town...any time you wanna explain?

"Homeless network – really is inditthhpensible."

"Homeless network?"

"My eyes and ears all over the city."

"Oh, that’s clever. So you scratch their backs and..."

"Yes, then I disinfect myself."

"Sherlock!"

"Come on!"

"What’s he doing sleeping rough?"

"Well, he has a very distinctive look. He has to hide somewhere where tongues won’t wag – much."

"Oh, shi-"

"What?"

"Wish I'd brought-

of course...he would think about-

"Don't mention it."

"No, no, no, no! It’ll take us weeks to find him again!"

"Or not. I have an idea where he might be going."

"What?"

"I told you: someone left Alex Woodbridge a message. There can’t be that many Professor Cairns in the book. Come on."


End file.
